


Our Forever

by Yamazaki_Kyou



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Kyou/pseuds/Yamazaki_Kyou
Summary: This is the end and the beginning for them..... Their Forever.





	Our Forever

Eric was finally happy. After everything that happened before in the past, he was finally happy with his life and not just content with it.

After realizing who he was and knowing the true nature of the blood that runs in his veins, he thought that he would never reach that happiness he had unknowingly had hoped for since he was a child.

But after his fated meeting with the vampire lord Shell, his life had turned into one hell of a roller-coaster ride. He had never known that when the vampire had asked to be stepped on, the blond would be the silver lining to his life.

“Hey, Eric.” turning his head around he saw the slim figure of said vampire lord, whose hands were carrying a stack old tomes and books.

After everything had subsided and the relationship between humans and vampires had taken a revolution, Shell had his work cut out for him..... With staggering amounts of paperwork and business trips.

However no amount of work could stop the blond from his monthly trip to the south to his beloved. For reasons that includes sex, special alone time, cuddling and sex, because even Eric couldn't deny how special their S&M relationship were, and how pleasuring it was.

Walking towards the blond, Eric helped put the books on the table. “So, how are you faring?” he asked while circling his arms to the vampire’s waist, while his chin rested on Shell’s shoulders.

He and Shell had become very touchy and clingy with each other in recent months, maybe it was because of Shell’s continues absence, but these simple touches had now completely become a norm in their relationship.

“Mmm..fine...” Shell said as he rotated his head to meet Eric’s lips. The kiss was chaste and short, but it never failed to put a smile on the black haired man.

However, what was supposed to be a sweet an innocent moment was soon different after three seconds passed when the Eric’s tongue slipped between Shell’s lips.

“Mmmphh.. Eric...” the blond let out an adorable mewl, as his cheeks flushed bright red. Eric had always liked how easily it was for him to arouse the other. Shell’s mannerism was always quite adorable, yet erotic every time the did it.

“Let’s take this to the bed, ok..” he guided Shell towards the queen sized bed in the room as they tangled together.

___________________________

___________________________

Shell had always loved Eric, now more than ever. His love for him was genuine and faithful. And to top it all off Eric returned his feelings with the same vigor.

“Hmm, why do you like reading so much these days?” Shell asked Eric, while the other was reading a book, half naked on the bed.

After their tiring activity Shell had expected him to just lay on the bed, because nowadays their time together would drain Eric to the bone. He never expected the other to have enough energy to do anything else.

“Ah, well I just like it I guess... With you out so much, this is the only thing I could do.” he added “I guess I’m addicted to it now.” he scoffed at his own words.

“Ah, so that is why you keep on asking for books.” Shell smiled, “Ah I’m starving.. Wanna help me make some food?” he smiled while getting out of bed, and winced. Man their relationship might be vanilla now, but their sex life is a whole lot more than just sweet love making.

“Was I too rough?” Eric asked, worried that he might have gone overboard with their activities just now.

“No, not really.. It’ll heal, I’m a pureblood vampire, so it’ll be fast. Anyhow, you know I like it rough.” Shell smirked when he said it. “So wanna help me with food or what?”

_________________________

_________________________

“Eric....” Shell looked at the black haired man.

“Yeah.”

“You’re horrible at this.”

“No wonder you keep on asking me to bring you those instant stuff.”

Eric huffed as he stirred at the burnt sauce for the pasta they were making. This was awfully domestic but it was a bit of their ritual to cook together every time Shell came over.

Well at least the food wasn't inedible and the taste wasn’t that bad, so they had wound up eating it. While they talked about the a plethora of things that Shell and Eric had done in the absence of each other.

“Haha, really...” Eric laughed in between his bites and reached for the water to wash the food down his throat as, Shell observed his doings.

Their chattering continued as Eric listened to and responded to the blond’s remarks. A smile never leaving their faces.

_________________________

_________________________

The house that Lord Pain had given to his father was rebuilt. From the structure, layout and even the furniture had mimicked the original house.

Although the house stayed true to with the original, small things were tweaked to accommodate the occupants. Like the picture frame consisting of Shell and him.

Another addition was the gazebo that stood in the middle of his mother’s garden. The white of the flowers complementing the pale colors of the wooden structure.

Shell stood in the garden surrounded by the flowers. The dim lights of the evening reflected to him by the flower’s florescence. Making Shell glow.

It was as if time had stopped for Eric.

Shell was picking some of the white flowers for their kitchen vase, because Eric liked the soft smell the flowers emitted. When he turned he saw that the other was standing frozen in a stance near the door.

Fearing for his beloved, he ran towards where Eric was standing.

“What’s wrong?” he said while panting. Having had to run up quite a walk towards the other.

Eric suddenly tackled him forward and hugged him tightly, tears were flowing out from his eyes as he said, “I love you so much Shell!”

Eric knew he was lucky to have A lover as amazing as Shell, who had wholly accepted him, for his imperfections. But for it to be true, Eric had never been thankful enough.

Shell who had up until now was taking in his lover’s quivering form, noticed that tears were running down his face and kept on chanting thank you.

Looking at him, shell hugged him tight and said “ I love you too.”

This will be their forever.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I Riri again with a fanfic for a special someone in the Yaoi Amino community. hopefully you all had as much fun reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> If you want to chat with me then just log in the Yaoi Worshipper community and say hello to the account named LIlinRinrin. Don't be shy and just talk to me... I have never killed anyone... yet.... hehehehehehe.. Kidding.


End file.
